


(under)stand

by Grassy



Series: Arisen [4]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: no_true_pair, F/F, Gen, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the Night Class students, Souen Ruka was the one that Zero least understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(under)stand

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Zero & Ruka, the warmth of the sun

There were many things Zero expected to glean from the Night Class students that he met. For the most part, what he had read from their files and heard from both the Headmaster and Kuran Yuuki held true. The unexpected surprises were what would come once Zero’s presence in the school no longer made the Night Class wary.

It was Souen Ruka that threw him for a loop.

A noble of impeccable lineage. Arranged at a young age to one day marry Kain Akatsuki. The Kuran princess’s right hand.

But… Something about her just escaped him.

(And for all the teasing his confusion rewarded him from Ichiru, it _wasn’t_ that Zero was attracted to her, beautiful though she was.)

  
_Oh. So that’s it. That’s what it was._

Zero had figured it out. He knew who Souen Ruka was, knew what he had been missing. It wouldn’t be in any report; no one who knew would speak of such a thing. Not such a potential weakness.

Not such a potential scandal.

Souen watched Kuran as though the pureblood were all things good and beautiful; warmth and light, the sun that shined upon the world.

It was a feeling Zero understood well. He, too, had someone who held the same position in his own life. For all the responsibilities and duties Zero held himself to, Ichiru was more important than anything or anyone else. Ichiru was the reason Zero had become so strong- Because if he were strong enough for them both, no one would be able to take Ichiru from Zero’s side.

Zero would have to keep such a thing in mind. He knew the depths he would stoop to in order to keep Ichiru. Souen Ruka could become quite dangerous were someone to target Kuran Yuuki.

(But that he could find such similarities in one who was a vampire- It gave Zero hope that one day, maybe, peace would finally be found.)


End file.
